Operation Matchmaker!
by chibigirl626
Summary: Their friends believe that they are a perfect match. What will they do in order to bring together Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?
1. A New Year

It was September 1st and time for the Golden Trio to go back to Hogwarts for their last year. This year would be very different, though. After shoving their luggage into a train compartment, Harry, Lavender, Ron, and Hermione sat down, all eagerly anticipating the start of the year.

"Oh, I forgot, I have to go to the Heads' briefing!" Hermione said, springing up from her seat next to Harry. "Bye, I'll see you guys later!" As she ran out the compartment door, both Ron and Lavender noticed Harry staring after Hermione.

"Earth to Harry!" Ron said teasingly as he watched Harry jump in shock. "If you keep on staring at Hermione, people are gonna think you love her or something!"

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry was laughing, but Lavender couldn't help noticing the pink tinge that had appeared in her friend's cheeks.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Lavender asked craftily.

"What are you saying, Lav?"

"I'm asking if you really _do _like Hermione."

"Well, um... Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Harry said, changing the subject. Ron and Lavender's eyes met. '**Yep, he likes her**'

Ten minutes later, when Harry went to the lavatory, Ron and Lavender had a quick talk.

"So, Harry really does like Hermione." Lavender said with a grin on her lovely features.

"I'm willing to bet on that." Ron replied with a grin to match the one on his girlfriend's face.

"And they haven't gotten together or anything in these last six years. They are the _slowest _couple I have ever met."

"Hmm, are there any likely matchmakers at Hogwarts?"

"Er, yeah a couple, why, Ron?"

"I think we need to give the two of them a little shove in the right path. I can tell Harry's head over heels in love with her."

"And I have a feeling Hermione likes him, too. I'll get Ginny to help out. Parvati is one of the best matchmakers in Hogwarts, so we'll need her services. I also know Seamus has been betting on when Harry and Hermione will get together, so he'll help out in order to win his bet..." Lavender fell silent, deep in thought. The both of them were still thinking when Harry returned. Five minutes after, Hermione came back.

"Well, the Head Boy this year is Terry Boot from Ravenclaw." Hermione said as she plopped down next to Harry. "He's all right. At least it's not _Malfoy_ I have to work with." Harry and Ron laughed, and they had a pleasant trip back to Hogwarts.

AN: So, what do ya think? I'm expecting probably around six or seven chapters. Will Ron and Lavender's plan come through? Or will it crash and burn? Oh, BTW, unfortunately I don't own any of the characters in this story, only my weird, crappy, messed-up plot belongs to me... (Holds back a sob)

Harry: Say, what's this story going to be about?

Author: Well, you and Hermione are in love, so Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and Seamus decide to set you up.

Hermione: WHAT?!?! (Harry faints)

Hermione: We're just _friends_. How are we supposed to be in love?

Author: Leave that to me...

Hermione: Uh-oh.


	2. Recruiting and Planning

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! Now, before we start our excellent feast, I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl, Terry Boot and Hermione Granger!" Much applause came, especially from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Ron's eyes met Lavender's and she nodded. Ron's eyes wandered to Harry's who was clapping very hard, but had a look on his face that clearly said '**lay one hand on her, Boot, and I'll hex you into the next millennium. Believe me, I will.**' Ron grinned as the applause died down.

"Dig in!" Dumbledore said happily before sitting down and talking with Professor Flitwick. Lavender leaned over and said, "Parvati, would you help me out a bit?"

"Sure Lav, but with what?"

"Ron and I want to hook up Harry and Hermione." Lavender grinned.

"Oooh, when do we start?"

"No idea, but don't tell anyone else, Parvati."

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Parvati put her hand over her heart.

Lavender turned back to her food and began eating. Meanwhile...

"Hey Ginny, would you be able to help your big bro out a bit?"

"Er okay, what do you need help with?"

"Lavender and I are planning to do a sort of matchmaking service for Harry and Hermione. We want to set them up with each other."

"That's great Ron! I'll help out!"

"Excellent. Lav asked Parvati, and I need to talk to Seamus."

"Why Seamus, Ron?"

"Because he has a bet going on with Ernie Macmillan on when our lovebirds are going to get together."  
  
"Oh alright." Ginny turned back to her plate. Ron looked up and saw Harry having a conversation with Hermione. With a smile, he noticed how Hermione was blushing slightly as Harry went on about who he thought the new DADA teacher was. Their plans would work out well.

Back up in the Gryffindor Common room at midnight... 

"So, Ron what's our first plan?" Seamus asked eagerly.

"Well, Seamus, we know that the lovebirds like each other already, so somehow, they need to be in a romantic situation that will help them realize that the other person likes them."

"Well how about a stroll around the lake, just the two of them?" Parvati asked.

"But how are we going to get the two of them alone, now that Cho Chang wants Harry back as her love interest?" Ginny said worriedly.

"I know, Cho's one of our biggest problems." Lavender said despairingly.

"We'll just have to get her out of the picture then." Ron said.

"So, back to our plan. How about we get Hermione to take a walk alone, then Harry, and they 'coincidently' meet? We can use Parvati's idea and it won't seem like we're setting them up if they accidentally meet." Seamus said, laying out his plan.

"Bloody hell, that's...brilliant! Is everyone okay with that?" Ron asked happily. The others nodded. "Okay, I'll send out notes to each one of you tomorrow. Operation Matchmaker is under way!"

AN: I know I left the chapter hanging, but I wrote this around ten o' clock, so I was a bit worn out. In the next update will be the "Walk"! Will it be successful or will Cho Chang ruin it all? (For all CC lovers, I'm sorry but I never liked Cho, even though I'm Asian too.) I plan to finish this fic, unlike my other ones. BTW, this is the first HP/HG fic I ever wrote. All my others are DM/HG.


	3. Time for a Walk!

The next Saturday, an owl flew and deposited notes in front of Lavender, Ginny, Parvati, and Seamus. They all said the same thing:

_We'll arrange the walk today. Lav, you and Parvati get Hermione outside starting at the Front Doors at 2:00. Seamus and I will make Harry come out from the Quidditch Pitch at 2:00. Ginny, you make sure Cho Chang or any other loving admirers of Harry's or Hermione's don't get anywhere near them. And keep any person that would make our couple feel uncomfortable away also._

_OMR (Ron)_

All four of them looked up and nodded to Ron. He gave a barely perceptible nod in reply.

Around 1:55, Lavender and Parvati started their work in he Gryffindor common room where Hermione was.

"Hey, Hermione, it's so beautiful outside. Go and take a break from your book!"

"Lavender, I don't have _time_. _You_ guys go and take a walk."

"No, Hermione, Lav and I aren't giving up until you go."

"Fine. Since you won't leave me alone, I'll go." Hermione marched out of the common room. Lavender and Parvati grinned in delight. Removing a charmed Muggle walkie-talkie, Lavender spoke in to it.

"OMR, Lioness has left the GCR. Prepare the Lion. Over."

"We will send Lion out of the QP now, OML. Gin, start patrolling as soon as you see the pride. Over."

"I understand, OMR. Will start. Over and out."

**1:59 - after Quidditch Practice**

"Harry, after you change, go and take a stroll. You need to relax."

"Ron, I don't feel like going. Why don't you and Seamus go?"

"Because we need to finish our homework, mate."

"And we know you've finished already." Harry groaned inwardly.

"Fine, I'll go. Ron, take my broom upstairs for me, will you?"

"Sure, Harry. Go. Enjoy your walk."

Bemused, Harry walked out of the Quidditch Pitch, not noticing the Marauders'-like grin on Ron and Seamus's faces.

**2:17pm**

As Harry was enjoying his walk, he noticed another figure heading his way. He thought it was Cho again. That girl had been badgering him nonstop trying to get him to fancy her again. But as the figure grew closer, he realized that it was Hermione.

"Hermione, what are doing here?"

"I was walking. Lavender and Parvati forced me to. What 'bout you?"

"Same as you, except it was Ron and Seamus instead of Lavender and Parvati."

"Oh." The two started walking together, evoking a huge grin on Ginny's face.

"I almost thought you were Cho. She's been badgering me, trying to get back together, although I don't know why."

"Well, isn't it obvious, Potter? For someone famous, you certainly don't have much experience in the department of love." Hermione said teasingly.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I for one can't see why Cho Chang would want me back in her life."

"Oh come on, Harry, you're famous, popular, cool. Of course she would realize what she gave up."

"Thanks, Herms."

"You're welcome."

The next five minutes were silent, each lost in their thoughts.

**He's really cute; of course any girl would love him. Wait, Mione, this is your best friend you're going on about. If you tell him how you feel, then you'll ruin the friendship.**

**Hermione is just simply lovely, as always. Hang on, Potter, this is the girl who's been your friend since first year. You can't risk losing her friendship if she doesn't feel the same way!**

The silence was broken by: "Harry!"

Hermione turned around. "Who was that?"

"Cho." Harry groaned.

Cho Chang of Ravenclaw ran up to Harry and Hermione. "Hi, Harry!" she said, taking no notice of Hermione at all.

"Hi, Cho." She didn't seem affected by the tone of Harry's voice that clearly said, I don't like you anymore so just go away. I'm trying to spend sometime with my friend.

"Oh, Harry, I want to show you something, come on!" Cho took Harry's arm and began to drag him away, but he wrenched his arm away.

"I'm kind of busy now, Cho." He said, gesturing to Hermione.

"Oh, come on Harry, just a minute?"

Right on time, Ginny came running and said, "Hey, Cho, Roger Davies is looking for you. He's at the Quidditch Pitch." It wasn't a lie because it was time for Ravenclaw's Quidditch Practice.

"Fine. I'll see you later Harry." Cho rushed off in the opposite direction, though not before throwing a nasty glance at Hermione and Ginny. They were expecting it, so they didn't care.

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry sighed, relieved.

"You're welcome." Ginny walked off. When the couple was out of earshot, she tugged out her walkie-talkie and said, "The Hyena has been sent to the QP."

Ron's voice replied, "Well Done, G. Go back to the GCR now." Ginny ran towards the nearest door and disappeared behind them. Two minutes later, Harry and Hermione went in, although they went in different directions. Hermione needed to talk to Professor McGonagall about the Halloween Dance she and Terry were planning, and Harry went back up to the Gryffindor common room.

AN: So, that chapter was a bit long, but I'm thinking it's a bit boring. But don't worry; the next couple of chappies will have more exciting things in them. Stupid flames on the subject that Hermione belongs with someone else will be laughed at, since I'm a multi-shipper in the case of Hermione. Ciao!


	4. Author's Note

I'm so sorry, but I'm going through a writer's block now, so if you have a good idea on what should be in Chapter 4, then put it in a review! I seriously need help!!!!!


	5. News of a Dance

Halloween was approaching and rumors were going around the school that Dumbledore was planning a Halloween dance. Although Lavender and Parvati pleaded with Hermione to tell them if the rumors were true, she refused to tell them anything.

A week before Halloween, Dumbledore made the announcement at lunch that there would _indeed_ be a Halloween dance. In three days, there would also be a trip to Hogsmeade for third year and up so they could get outfits. Costumes were not mandatory.

"Yes!" Lavender exclaimed. She and Parvati immediately started talking about what color dresses they were going to wear. Hermione turned away from them and looked at Harry, who was seated across the table from her. He had a disturbed look on his face.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"It's just that my parents died on Halloween and I feel like I maybe shouldn't go to the dance."

"Harry, you don't have to take my advice, but I think that maybe you should go. Your parents gave their lives so you could grow up and have a good life. They wouldn't want you to mope around while other people are having fun." Hermione said sympathetically.

Harry looked at his female best friend. She had always given him good advice, so why shouldn't this be the same?

"Thanks, 'Mione. Maybe I will go the dance."

"Of course you should. Just think of all the poor girls you'll let down when you don't ask them to dance!" Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "Well that's one way of looking at it." The two friends got up and left for DADA.

Ron watched them and smiled. Catching up with his fellow OM team, he told them about their newest plan...

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

AN: Hey! To my faithful readers and reviewers, thank you for all your praise! I hope to make this a story to remember! For all flamers, I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! If you don't like my story, then why are you reading it?


	6. Shopping for Dresses

On the day of the Hogsmeade trip, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and Hermione went on a big shopping spree. After hunting in every clothing store in the village and having a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, the four girls still hadn't found anything yet.

"Now this has got to be the hardest shopping trip I've ever been on!" Parvati groaned.

"Yeah, we haven't found _anything _yet, not even shoes!" Ginny said, irritated.

"Hey, wait, there's a store at the end of this street!" Hermione said excitedly.

The sign read Madam Heffet's Clothes For All Occasion.

"Let's go in." Lavender said cheerfully.

The four friends entered the store and each girl was guided to a cubicle by four different salesclerks.

Hermione entered her booth and saw a small circular stage in the middle plus a TV screen in front of the stage. A tall fair-haired witch entered the booth and said, "Hi, my name is Delia and I'll assist you with your fittings today. What are you looking for?"

"Oh, me and the three other girls I came in with are looking for dresses to wear to the Halloween Dance at Hogwarts." Hermione answered.

"Ah, that's easy enough. We can make custom dresses or you take a look at the already made ones and we'll alter it to your size. The TV screen is to see how your friends are doing with their shopping and to take a look at the different colors and designs of the dresses you can choose from. Now, step on the platform" Delia instructed.

"Um, I think I'll go with the already made dresses." Hermione said once she was on the stage.

Delia turned on the TV and pictures of different kinds of dresses appeared. Hermione scrolled through the pics and found one style she really liked, but she didn't like the color.

"I really like this design, but do you have it in a different color?" Hermione asked, pointing to the dress.

"We can change the color for an additional three Sickles." Delia replied.

"Okay."

Delia whipped out her wand, pointed it at the dress on-screen and pointed the wand at Hermione. With a soft _poof!_ The dress was on Hermione's body. It was a halter-top dress with a skirt that ended right at the bottom of her knees. The skirt flared out slightly as Hermione spun around on the stage.

"What color would you like it?" Delia asked.

"I don't know. Can I talk to my friends?"

"Of course." Delia pushed a knob on the monitor and Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny appeared on the screen, each in their own little box.

"Wow!" Lavender squealed as she saw Ginny's dress. It was a shimmering powder blue with a small piece of silky fabric at each sleeve. The skirt ended mid-knees, and it fit Ginny perfectly.

"I know, Ginny, you look great!" Hermione cried as she took in the sight of Ginny.

"I do?" Ginny said uncertainly. "I was thinking about changing the color."

"Don't!" All three girls cried out in fear.

"Okay, okay." Ginny said, amused.

"Parvati next." Hermione announced.

Parvati was wearing a dark green strapless dress that flared out at the knees. Her plait had a matching green ribbon at the end.

"Nice choice, Parvati. The dark green looks good on you." Ginny said joyfully.

"Thanks." Parvati said, brushing a stray lock of dark brown hair out of her face and blushing.

"Ginny's right, Parvati. Green looks good on you!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Alright, Hermione or Lavender next?" Ginny asked.

"Er, I'll go." Lavender said. She spun around, showing off the dark blue spaghetti strap dress that she was wearing. The skirt flared out slightly like Hermione's dress, but the end of the skirt was cut diagonally.

"Lav, dark blue looks good with your hair color." Hermione explained.

"I think you should do something about your hair. Like, tie it up or something." Ginny said, eyeing Lavender's straight dark blonde hair.

"Okay, we can take care of that during make-up." Parvati said. "Lavender's dress is a keeper."

"And last, but not least. Presenting, HERMIONE GRANGER!" Lavender cried.

Hermione shyly grinned and showed off her black halter-top dress. "I don't like the color, though."

"I agree." Parvati said, wincing at the black of the dress.

"Then what color should I get it in?" Hermione asked, looking distastefully at the black fabric.

"I think you would look good in lavender. Or purple. You guys agree?" Ginny turned to the two other girls on her screen.

"Agree."

"Alright, we are DONE! Let's go pay!" Hermione quickly changed into her school robes and met the other three girls outside the store after paying. They had fifteen minutes until they had to get back to school, so they were able to get a quick butterbeer before leaving.

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE DRESSES AND PLOT. ALSO THE NAME OF THE STORE!


	7. Halloween Night

Finally, Halloween Night came. As Harry, Ron, and Seamus got ready for the dance, Harry asked Ron something.

"Say, Ron? How do you tell someone that you like them in a more-than-friendly way?"

Seamus stifled a snigger, and Ron gave him a Look.

"Well, um, you just have to say what's in your heart. Hopefully, this certain _someone_ will love you back." Ron caught Seamus's eye and winked. Their plans were going perfectly so far.

**In the Girls' Dorm**

Lavender and Parvati had caught an unwilling Hermione and made her take a seat before a mirror.

"What are trying to do to me?!"

"Hermione, all we were going to do was put some makeup on you! Now sit still!"

"Fine. Nothing too flashy though."

"All right. We'll apply eye shadow, lip-gloss, and mascara. Content?"

"_Alright_, Lavender."

Parvati and Lavender began their work, hoping that Harry would admit his feelings for Hermione or vice versa.

**At the Ball**

Harry talked with Dean, Seamus, and Justin while Ron had gone off with Lavender. Then Dean said, "Hi, Hermione."

Harry spun around and his eyes widened. Hermione was standing behind him, looking absolutely stunning. She was in the lavender halter-top dress and a pair of pastel purple one-inch heels. She was wearing a pair of purple gloves on her hands. Her hair wasn't styled, just flowing gracefully down her back. Her eyes were sparkling happily. Lavender and Parvati had done their work well.

"Hi everyone. Oh, Seamus, Parvati's waiting for you by the refreshments." Seamus rushed off, making his way towards the refreshments. Dean and Justin also ran off, muttering something about getting a bit of fresh air. That left Harry and Hermione alone.

"Er, you look nice." Harry said awkwardly.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

Just then, Ron and Lavender came back. They both looked flushed and Lavender was wincing every time she took a step.

"Hi you two. How's the dance?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Oh, er, great!" Ron said a little too enthusiastically.

"_Uh-huh_." Hermione said.

"Oh come on, Ron. Let's dance!" Lavender dragged Ron off.

"Um, you wanna dance?" Harry asked Hermione cautiously.

"Sure." As they walked onto the dance floor, a slow song started. Harry put his arms around Hermione and so their dance began. Harry then realized that he needed to tell Hermione that he liked her. **'After the dance.'** He thought. Meanwhile, the OM squad was watching expectantly.

"Come on, Harry. Don't be so stupid." Seamus muttered.

"Even Harry's not _that_ thick!" Ron said, annoyed.

"Who knows?" Parvati said anxiously.

As the last notes of the song died away, Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione? D'you want to go outside for a bit?"

"Why not? It's really hot in here." Hermione took Harry's hand and together they went out to the patio facing the lake.

The OM cheered when they saw this.

"If Harry doesn't do it now, I'll kill him!" Lavender said.

Meanwhile out on the patio, Harry thought of what to say frantically. Hermione was about a foot away from him, looking out at the lake.

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever...fallen in love?"

"Well, actually no. But right now, I think I am." Harry's heart sank. Great, he missed his chance. "Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because, I think I'm in love." Hermione's smile faltered somewhat.

"That's great! Anyone I know?"

"Yes, you know her. Because it's you."

Hermione looked at him, disbelieving. Harry Potter, her best friend for six years, returned her feelings?

"Harry, I love you too." Harry's heart lightened.

"Really?" Harry grinned. She smiled at him. Harry leaned closer, and their lips met. Inside, the OM squad celebrated happily.

"YES!" the five of them cheered delightedly.

"Just what has happened?" Professor McGonagall had walked up behind them.

"Well, Professor, look at the terrace and you'll see." Ron said with a beaming smile. McGonagall looked at the couple on the terrace, still in a kiss, and to the OM's surprise, she smiled.

"Yes, well done, you five." And she walked away. The OM stared after her, astonished.

When Harry and Hermione came back in, the OM pounced on them.

"About time!" Seamus yelled.

"Finally!" Ginny shouted.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. The OM looked at them weirdly.

"We... knew all... about your... plan!" Harry choked, laughing.

"WHAT!?!?" Ron yelled. "HOW?!"

"You left this paper on the common room floor." Hermione giggled, waving a sheaf of parchment in Ron's face. It was the OM plan paper.

"Oh, but this is for real, right?" Lavender asked, smiling.

"Yep, but we had known about your little scheme." Harry said.

And with a grin, the seven friends walked off to dance.

_AN: Yes, I know I suck at endings! Anyways this story is FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goodbye, and read some of my other stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_


	8. Epilogue

**5 years later, October 21, 2002(in the story)**

A twenty year-old Ron stepped up to the stage, champagne glass in hand. Everyone stopped talking, his or her attention focused on the red-haired Weasley.

"Um, hi everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Ron Weasley. Today, we have witnessed something wonderful. Something so pure and powerful that it can conquer anything. I have watched this force grow stronger and stronger with each passing year, until now. Yes, certain things have hindered it, but it was undeniably there. I am talking about, of course, the love between a man and woman we all know well. Their love has survived countless obstacles and dangers. Heck, I even asked the bride to go out with me once!"

The congregation laughed good-naturedly.

"But, the point is, hardly any of us have seen a love this strong. A love so powerful that even Voldemort _(Oh, this is post-Voldie)_ could not triumph over it. And so, I propose a toast, to my two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. May your love and marriage survive for eternity!" Ron raised his glass, grinning at Harry and Hermione.

"To Harry and Hermione!" the congregation cheered.

Harry and Hermione got on stage.

"We would like to thank Ron, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, and Ginny for their help during sixth year at Hogwarts. They set up a scheme called Operation Matchmaker to get us together. It was really quite funny at the time. But you five have stuck with us since the beginning, and we want to thank you for that." Hermione said, with a smile.

"Yes, and we hope that you will join me and Hermione in the first dance of the evening!" Harry said joyfully. He extended his hand towards Hermione and she accepted it gracefully. Ron and Ginny watched happily as their friends danced.

"Well, big brother, OM was the best idea you ever had." Ginny said, a smile playing on her lips.

"I agree." Lavender said, coming from behind Ginny.

_AN: This is truly the end of OM. I could not live with the story if I didn't do another chapter. So I decided to start it off with Ron's "best man" speech. I know it's cheesy... Goodbye once more!!!!!!!! _


End file.
